Sailor to the MAX! (updated part 4)
by ProtoMan
Summary: I've updated part 4! It doesn't stink any more! I got sick of the orginal and changed it! Part 8 isn't done yet, Duh'O! I'll finish it up and post it soon!


  
  
Part 4  
Mina couldn't sleep. She tried so many times but still she could not. "I have to do some thing but what?" She thought to her self. Mina could not take it any longer she crept out of her room and took a walk out side. As she walked she noticed a path leading into the forest she thought to her self, "A nice walk in the forest should make me come up with something." It wasn't long when she began to hear a voice not far away. "Who's that?" She thought as she walked to the source of the noise.  
She hid behind a tree just in case it was an enemy. She looked in the clearing in front of her and there, in the center was a man.  
He seemed to training him self, "People here sure like to fight!" She studied the man and as he turned around she could see his handsome face. He stood tall, hmmm... tall was good. He pushed his purple a side and then she saw his eyes-ocean blue eyes-eyes that seemed to know so much-eyes that could pierce your heart....  
  
She began to turn back. Her heart began to beat loudly-gently-slowly. Then she heard a voice from behind her; "May I help you Ma'am?" Mina turned around to see that he was staring strait at her. "AAHH! I was j-just passing b-bye! BYE!" She quickly turned around and ran as fast as her feet could take her back home.  
  
He gaped at her running away and he thought, "that was the weirdest girl I have ever seen"...  
Mina didn't stop running until she got to the house of Bulma. "What are you doing out so late, girl?"  
"AH! Oh it's just you...um...er...Fageta?" "THAT'S VEGETA!!" "Um. Sorry but you see I was walking in the forest and I met this guy. Well, I didn't really meet him cause he sneaked up from behind me and then he said, "May I help you Ma'am?" Then I ran home." "What did he look like?" "He had purple hair and he had a sword and very nice blue eyes." Vegeta began to laugh his evil demented laugh.   
"What? What's so funny?" Vegeta just continued to laugh. "O.K. I'm going to my room now, bye."  
Mina was now exhausted and fell into a to a deep sleep think that may be it was dream.  
  
Trunks was dazed as walked in to house. He noticed that he was laughing about something . "Um... Are you okay?" Vegeta just kept on laughing. "Dad what where you smoking?"  
Vegeta made a smile and asked Trunks, "Boy tell me did you meet anyone in the forest?" "Well, yes, in fact I did. It was a girl...A very strange one in fact. She had very long golden hair and sky blue eyes but, she ran away before I could really talk to her." Vegeta laughed even harder now, " Well son! You'll be talking to her sooner than you think! Whahahahahaha!" Now Trunks was beginning to think Why is my father so worried about me meeting this girl? Then Bulma walked down the stairs, "Vegeta shut up! You'll wake the baby! And Venus for that matter!" "Who?" asked Trunks. "Oh hi Trunks! Well, this guy attacked me when I was looking for Vegeta and then this girl came out of no where and saved my life! She's very nice and she even helps me out with your baby self!"  
"S-so a stranger is living with us?" "Not really, she knows Piccolo. He told me he found in some mountains where she was attacked some creature." "Oh... but still... I haven't met her yet so I won't know," said Trunks. Vegeta started to laugh again and he said, "I think you have met her!" "No I haven't."  
"Yes you have! It was the girl you met in forest! You know the girl with the "very long golden hair and sky blue eyes" remember!" Trunks was shocked. That girl... and she was living at his house! Bulma said to Trunks, "Well you two better get some sleep or you'll be grumpy in the morning, oh wait, Vegeta's always grumpy! Trunks get to bed because I don't want you waking up acting like your father!" "What!" "You heard me Vegeta!"   
Trunks decided to get to his room before the argument got any worse, besides, he wanted to see this girl. Even though she was probably the strangest girl he'd ever seen, the thought of her haunted his mind and he couldn't think of any thing else. The best thing he thought, was to sleep and maybe he'd be over her in the morning.  
  
(The next morning)  
Piccolo raced over the sea at blinding speed. "Mr. Piccolo! Slow down! Why are you in such a hurry?" Gohan shouted. "Hey Gohan why don't just speed in front of him? You're a lot faster than him!" said Krillin. "I really don't feel so good today. I've had this really bad feeling this morning." "Oh, I know the feeling." "Mr. Piccolo! Where are we going?" asked Gohan. "To see that girl," said Piccolo. "Why? What's so special about her?" "Grrrrr... I don't know... I feel as if seen her some where before," growled Piccolo.   
When Trunks woke up the sun was about mid way up in the sky. He turned to his clock. 10:00 sharp, Blast, He didn't want to sleep this long. He sprang out of his bed and got on his clothes for the day. He trudged down the hall to the kitchen. Sure enough, Bulma, Vegeta, and the rest of his family was there, hmmmm... But there was some thing missing. "Hey mom where's Lil' Trunks?" It felt so weird to say that.  
"Oh! Venus took him for a walk! She's so sweet! I was able to get all my work done because of her!"  
Trunks walked to a bowl of fruit and pulled out an apple. "Woman, you speak too much!" complained Vegeta. "Hey! It's my house so I can speak as much as I want! So shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" Suddenly a big red apple flew in the air into Vegeta's mouth. "There dad. Now every can have some peace." Vegeta grabbed the apple out of his mouth and shouted, "I'm gonna kill you boy! But first I'm going to eat this." Then he stuffed the apple in his mouth   
  
Mina was walking down the street when all that was going on and believe me or not she was singing! J  
She sang as Lil' Trunks was clapping his hands in delight. "I really like this place, Trunks! People are so friendly here! You're so lucky!" "Ahah! Hahaha!" said little Trunks. "You must really like me cause Bulma told me that you usually cry when other people hold you." "Hahaha!" "You think every thing I say is funny don't you?" "Hahahahaha!" "Stop that! You're gonna start making me laugh!"  
Suddenly, she remembered her communicator. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!" She walked over to a chair in Bulma's yard. (Cause she just came home) Shouting into her communicator she said, "Amy! Raye! Serena! LITA! ANY ONE! Pick up you're watch!" Trunks walked out side and saw that same girl he saw the other night screaming into a watch. "What was she smoking?" he said.   
Chibi Trunks started to laugh even harder. "Oh! (Sob) It's not funny, Trunks! (Sob)"   
Trunks smiled and figured she was putting on a show for Chibi Trunks. He walked over to her.  
"Hey! Hey! Guys! Can you hear me?" "It's difficult not to." Mina turned around to see the guy she saw last night right in front of her. "OH! Um... hi!" she trying not to blush. Trunks looked at her, "So what are you doing at my house?"  
"You're house? I thought it was Bulma's." she said. "Well I'm her son." "AAIIIIEE! YOU ARE?" "Yeah." "Well my name is M-Venus!" "M-Venus? That's an odd name for a girl nowadays but it's petty."  
  
"All right, then mister name expert, what's yours?" "My name is..."  
He was interrupted by Piccolo landing in front of him. "Oh! Hi bug man!" "Why must you call me that?"  
"Cause you left me with a bunch of them!" "Hi Venus!" shouted Gohan as he landed. "Hi, there!"  
Piccolo growled, "Listen Venus we have to talk..."  
  
End of part 4!  



End file.
